1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to LED packaging and more particularly to high-density LED packaging used in line curing applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial curing systems require large areas of high optical-power density. The traditional source of this high power radiation has been mercury lamps. Recently, there has been a strong drive to transition from mercury lamps to UV LEDs. To meet the power density requirement, integrators of curing systems have resorted to placing many small chips in close proximity. This solution has the traditional liabilities of arrayed systems, i.e., increased system complexity and decreased reliability. A replaceable universal modular big-chip approach can ease the overall system integration challenges by using fewer devices that can be replaced in the event of a failure.
The following application seeks to solve the problems stated.